The Five Months in Between: Ash's Journal
by Soft Flame Matthias
Summary: The lost journal of Ash Ketchum. The story of Ash's journy after Misty's death. Before "Another Chance". Please read "Keeping Memories" if you havent already.
1. Prologue Gone

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of WB™, 4Kids™, Nintendo™, or the copyrights to Pokémon. I may have some memorabilia from the show or TCG. I just enjoy the show like everyone else.

**Author's Note**: Welcome to my 2nd and/or 3rd fanfic. It is both because this story will be updated along with its counterpart, "_The Five Months in Between: Misty's Diary_". If you haven't already, please read "_Keeping Memories_".

**On with the story…**

The Five Months in Between: Ash's Journal

Prologue

She looked over the tattered book in her hands. It was crimson red and looked like it had seen better days. "Journal of Ashton Ketchum" stamped across the front in gold lettering.

"Hey Ashy boy!" she called tauntingly.

"Yes?" Ash called from his office.

She entered the room, Pikachu closely in tow, "Looky what found."

"What is it?" he asked, not looking up from his papers.

"It's _your_ journal!" she jeered.

"That's impossible Misty," looking up at his wife, a mischievous grin plaster on his face, "mine is right here," he opened a drawer and pulled out the same book.

"How do I know that's not a decoy?" she asked suspiciously.

"Mist, do you honestly think that I'm _that_ smart to think of a plan as _elaborate_ as that?"

"If you can use words like 'elaborate' properly in a sentence, then I don't know what you're capable of."

"So you think I'm smart?"

"No, you just have the potential, you're not there yet."

"Aw, come on, you gota give me some credit."

"Maybe one-fourth."

Pikachu sweat dropped, "Cha"

"So who do you think has the real one?" asked Misty

"I do of course" retorted Ash

"Are you sure?"

He got up and walked over to Misty's side

"I've got an idea. We open up to the first page and the first few lines together"

"Okay, 1…2...3...go!"

"September 15, 1999," they started in unison, "Today I start my Pokémon journey…"

"Well that checks out," stated Misty.

"I don't get it… skip 20 pages ahead, ready? Go..."

"October 23, 1999," once again together, "Today my Metapod evolved into a Butterfree."

"This is just too creepy."

"But… go to date…" Ash started flipping through pages, "…March 19, 2001, I am half way to the Orange Island League…"

Misty started looking through the dates, "I've got the same thing here."

"I don't get it? Try… June 12, 2004"

"Yeah?"

"What does it say?

"Today I become a Pokémon Master… Wait! You were shot that day"

"Yeah," he placed his hand on a scar at back of his left shoulder, "I know, that one almost hit the heart, what's the date on the next page?"

"June 13, why?"

"June 13! That's impossible." Ash took the book from Misty, just then Brock walked in.

"Hey guys!" he was closely followed by May and Max.

They all chatted a bit; Max had earned his 8th badge in the Kanto League and was waiting for the opening ceremonies at the Indigo Plateau.

Curiosity overcame May and turned to Misty, "What's he doing?"

Misty explained what she found and what happed before they arrived.

Ash continued to pour over the two books, trying to make sense of it. Much of the writing in the book Misty found was in gold. Brock noticed Ash becoming more agitated, "Ash? What's up?"

"Guys," he gulped," this book says that Misty died that night _I_ was shot."

Misty became very nervous, "Ash, are you sure it's yours?"

"Sure I'm sure, it's in my handwriting…most of it…" he trailed off.

"What do you mean mostly?" May but in.

"I mean that the journal entries are mine but the rest is in gold cursive."

Max was skeptical, "But how?"

"I don't know… maybe," he said softly, "Maybe something… happened"

"Maybe you should read it," Brock stated, his eyes closed (at least that's what they think they were) in thought.

"Alright…"

* * *

Chapter 1 – Gone

**AN**: Any thing that is written normally was written in gold according to the prologue.

_June 13, 2004_

_She's gone, I don't believe it, I can't keep writing… I… Misty… gone… Just a few hours ago I was… then… I… I was going to tell her… tell her the truth… she deserved the truth… I was about to tell her… then it happened… I can't… I can't go on like this… I love her, oh god how I loved her… but now…_

Water stains were splattered over the pages. Ash left his desk and sat himself in the corner of his room. Tears rolled down his cheeks in unchecked rivers. His white dress shirt still donned with browning red specks. Memories raced through his mind.

Downstairs Delia, Prof. Oak, Brock, Gary, Tracy, May, Max, Team Rocket, and Pikachu discussed what was to happen next.

"Alright," started Prof. Oak, "the person responsible has gotten away, that's all we know, the rain made it difficult for the police to track 'it'."

"I know they did their best," said Delia.

They talked and argued for almost 3 hours. There was a sudden uproar between Team Rocket and Gary. Max tried to settle everyone down. Brock waited until there was silence, "We've been dancing around this subject long enough… but we have to… we have to make the… um… final arrangements."

"I know a place"

Everyone turned to the stair case; they were shocked to see Ash on the landing.

"Oh. Hiya Ash. Didn't hear you come down," Gary said nervously.

"Pika - pika?"

"I'm fine Pikachu."

"You sure?" interrupted Meowth

Jessie and James piled on him.

"Shh! don't talk!"

"Yeah, Just be quiet!"

"Do you need anything Ash?"

"No thanks Tracy."

"You were about to say something?" pressed May

"I… I know a spot… f…for Misty…" he said slowly, "It looks out over the ocean…I know she'll… she would have… liked it…"

"Right," said Max, standing up, "Let's check it out."

The young trainers went out the door, leaving Delia to worry, "I hope Ash can do this."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Prof. Oak said confidently.

Ash had not made eye contact with anybody since they left the house. He altered his vision to his feet. A pang went through his heart; she had given him this pair of dress shoes. It was a dark morning, drizzling lightly on the ensemble. He was leading them up to a grassy hilltop. A spectacular view could be seen by the group. On a clear sunny day you could see a blazing orange sun set below the horizon. Though Ash kept his eyes focused on the ground.

"Here," and that was all he said he turned, Ash raised his head and glanced over his shoulder, the clouds over the blue waters parted, the rays of the sun glimmering in the afternoon mist. He turned away slowly and started down the hill alone.


	2. A New Path

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon or its characters. I do however own this idea (no for real)

**AN**: I have used "_If Only Tears Could Bring You Back_" by "**_Midnight Sons_**" if you have it hit the play button on your CD player or other audio device when you see "Ash started to run"

_**On with the story…**_

Chapter 2 – A New Path

_June 14, 2004_

_I leave Pallet Town on my final journey. I am returning her Pokémon to her sisters in Cerulean. I also must break the news to many other people before I return home. Though, I may decide never to come back. There are too many memories. Gary begins his duties as a Pokémon Master in 2 days. The Elite Four has given me 6 months leave, with pay, before I have to come in myself. But I won't stay long. I'm renouncing my title in a year._

He had left all his other Pokémon except for his Pikachu, who wouldn't leave him for anything. Ash had walked this way before. It was exactly the same as it was when he first passed this way. Before his eyes he saw the image of his younger self, leaving his home town on his first adventure outside of Pallet, full of hopes and dreams. But now, he is laden with the weight of the world, along with a heavy heart.

They went in total silence, only broken by his footsteps on the dirt road. He carried a vibrant red bag slung across his shoulder. Pikachu perched on the other. Hours passed slowly. Both trainer Pokémon and absorbed in their own thoughts. Lunch passed in similar fashion. Over the years Ash had developed some kitchen skills, creating an edible meal. Farther on, they came to lush green field, a swift river flowing near by, one solitary boulder on the bank.

The memory of a boy flying out of the river flashed in his mind.

Ash started to run, Pikachu leaped down. He didn't get far before he slipped on the wet grass. The contents of the bag spilled out. Several Pokéballs slipped out, along with a picture. Obviously this picture was kept safe, preserved carefully within its hard plastic covering. Carefully he picked it up and examined it.

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
Whose heart will guide me while the answers disappear?  
Is it to late, are you to far gone to stay?  
Best friends forever, should never have to go away! _

What will I do? You know I'm only half without you!  
How will I make it through?

The image captured was the day that Ash was awarded 2nd place in the Hoen League.

_If only tears could bring you back to me!  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give if you,  
Return to me, someday, some how, some way!  
If my tears could bring you back to me!  
_

Brock, May and Max kneeled down in front while Ash held one side the silver cup high over his head.

_I've cried you an ocean if you'd sail on home again.  
Wings of emotion will carry you and all they can!  
Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course,  
Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north! _

Look in my eyes; you'll see a million tears have gone by!  
And still they're not dry!

On his right a fiery red-head held the other.

_If only tears could bring you back to me!  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give if you,  
Return to me, someday, some how, some way!  
If my tears could bring you back to me!_

They all had large smiles plastered on their faces.

_I'd hold you close inside the words I've only whisper before,  
for one more chance, for one last dance, inside of me!  
That I would like and love!  
_

On the back it read: "_Ash, my first and only love_".

_If only tears could bring you back to me!  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give if you,  
Return to me, someday, some how, some way!  
If my tears could bring you back to me!  
_

Memories and emotions flooded through him. Ash sat on the rock buy the river and wept bitterly. Tears flowed as freely as the river. This was where it all began. This was where he met her. This was where he fell in love with Misty.

* * *

**_Write from the Heart_**


End file.
